


The Storm Fades

by CaptainAmericaGirl, Yayume



Series: The Storm Series: A Gotham Fan Fic [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaGirl/pseuds/CaptainAmericaGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayume/pseuds/Yayume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clock is still ticking from where The Storm Awakens left off. What disaster does this spell for Edward and Oswald when a new enemy steps up to oppose the both of them from the streets of Gotham?  </p>
<p>Do not miss the 3rd and final installment in our Storm Series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

### Nygma

I left the apartment I shared with Oswald clutching my medical bag. I looked down the street for a cab and figured I could run and get there faster. 

The antidote needed to get to the clinic immediately to administer to Oswald Cobblepot. Oswald who was in the clutches of Fish Mooney. Fish Mooney who wanted all of Gotham to herself, so she decided to kill the current King of Gotham; my lover and my entire world. 

As I ran I thought about every stupid fight we had been in and how trivial it all meant now. The jealousy rages he would go into, my not understanding him and his goals. No everything just faded away now; I could hear every heartbeat resonating in my chest, every foot hitting the ground, and the thump my medical bag made against the back of my legs. 

Oswald would die if I did not reach the Clinic in time. If he died, I would die with him. Simple as that.

I was numb by the time I reached the clinic, I was so terrified and did not want to think of the consequences of my actions as I had not even thought of Fish Mooney still being there. 

I swung the door open and ran inside the old abandoned warehouse. I was already stricken with grief and guilt.

"What a pleasant surprise! Edward Nygma has come to pay us a visit boys." She threw her head back in laughter as her henchmen followed suit.

I stopped at her voice and froze. I looked around the room not seeing Oswald. He must be in the room that contained the chair. 

"Fish," I stated quietly trying to catch my breath. 

_You need to let me take over._

I grunted lightly clenching my jaw. 

No.

"How rude of me. Do come in. I did invite you over after all. I thought that I'd give you the courtesy of being able to say good bye before your own creation takes the life of the one you love the most." She gestured for me to follow her.

I gripped the strap of my medical bag tightly as I followed her lowering my head in shame. 

Part of me wanted to attack her then and there and just be done with it, but I couldn't I needed to save Oswald.

"We're here. I'll give you a few minutes alone." She touched my shoulder a small smile lit up her face as she walked away from me down the hallway.

Before turning back to look at me, "Oh, Eddie. Just like Oswald and yourself, I also had an accidental casualty."

She continued walking down her laughter echoing off of the hallway walls.

I looked into the room after staring after her walking down the hallway. I took in a shattered breath seeing Oswald laying in a heap on the floor. 

His leg was laying in an awkward angle as if he had been thrown off the chair. I rushed over to him and tried to breathe as I placed my hand on his shoulder. 

I choked on the air I was breathing as I saw Gertrude not laying far from him. 

_GERTRUDE!_

I rolled Oswald to his back and checked his vitals. His heartbeat was still strong. 

I could feel Riddler in me rising and I crawled over to Gertrude checking her over. I checked her vitals as well and swallowed hardly. Hers was weak and I could tell from the color of her lips that she had been dosed with the plague as well. 

"Oh no," I breathed propping her up. 

I only had one antidote, I knew I could only save one. 

_WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GIVE IT TO HER!_

I swallowed looking back to Oswald and then got the vial out of my bag. Tears welled in my eyes. I had to choose one and let the other die.

Gertrude stirred in my arms. Her movements were very weak and her breathing becoming shallower as each minute ticking by. 

Her eyes fluttered open,"Edward, dear, you made it." She smiled to me as best as she could in her Plague induced state.

"Of course," I breathed looking down to her as I had her head in my lap. 

The antidote was securely clenched in one hand. 

"How are you doing?" I asked weakly.

"I am doing alright, Edward dear." She took in a breath closing her eyes as if it hurt her to breath. "But I am really worried about Oswald...Is he alright? He hasn't woken up yet." She started to become very distraught.

"He's not okay," I murmured weakly glancing to Oswald's limp body then looking back to Gertrude. "You were both given the Plague and I only have one antidote..." I choked.

"I am old and have lived a long, full life. Edward I know that you will make the right decision." She took in a short breath before a coughing fit seized her.

When she got hold of her breath again, she continued,"You have done so much to enrich both Oswald's and my lives, Edward dear. I thank you for that. I would be more than happy to call you my son." She reached and placed the palm of her right hand on my cheek.

I swallowed hardly as I watched her. "He will never forgive me if I let you die," I whispered tears forming in my eyes as I placed my hand on hers. "Mother," my voice cracked. 

_She deserves to live!_

"I know dear, but would you be able to live with yourself if you let me live?" She replied back a serious expression on her face before smiling warmly at me. "I know you too well, Edward. If you let Oswald die, you could never forgive yourself and you'd die right along with him. In time, I could deal with losing one son, but not both in one day."

_Don't you dare let her die, Eddie!_

I choked back tears but nodded in agreement at her words. "I understand?" I choked. 

I pulled away getting to my feet and going to Oswald's side kneeling down again as I looked down to him. 

_NO YOU GO BACK AND YOU GIVE GERTRUDE THE ANTIDOTE. DON'T, YOU ARE GIVE IT TO OSWALD!_

I shook my head. You know what has to be done, I told him, you know Oswald surviving is the only option. 

_No you can save them both!_

"No, I can't!" I snapped out loud in frustration. I shook my head and looked to the antidote in my hand. 

I carefully opened Oswald's mouth despite Riddler's screaming in my head. I poured the entire vial into the back of his throat so it would be swallowed.

I bent my head down to check on how the antidote was working. Oswald's breathing had returned to a more normal level, but he was still unconscious.

"Thank you, Edward. In time you will see that you made the right choice." She called out weakly from where she was laying.

I stroked Oswald's cheek before closing my eyes. 

You need to say goodbye to her, I told Riddler. I was going to let him out now that the antidote was inside Oswald so Riddler wouldn't get any funny ideas.

### Riddler

I opened my eyes after a few moments removing the glasses as I went back to Gertrude's side. Tears were streaking down my face as I took her hand in my own kissing the top of it. 

"Gertrude," I whispered.

"Riddler dear, it's so nice to see you again so soon." She smiled trying her best to stay cheerful considering the circumstances.

I just watched her through the watery tears that had consumed my eyes. "You too," I managed to whisper kissing her palm after pulling it from my cheek.

"I guess I wasn't very good at keeping Plague out of the wrong hands and this is my punishment." She looked up at me sighing.

I swallowed hardly at her words leaning over and kissing her forehead. "No. Don't say things like that," I choked gripping her hand in my own. I closed my eyes trying to fight back more tears.

"I'll be leaving looking after Jonathon to you. Hopefully, Oswald won't be too cross that he'll allow Jonathon and yourself to live in my apartment if you'd like. It would be a damn shame to move again. Plus I think Jonathon likes it there." She took out a key she had dangling on a chain around her neck and placed it in my palm before closing my fingers around it with her hand lovingly on top of mine.

Reaching up to place her hand on on my cheek, she was barely breathing now and was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

Using most of her strength she sat up looking into my eyes and kissed each of my cheeks before planting a light kiss on my lips.

I was shaking by that point, I wasn't sure if it was from rage or fear. I closed my eyes as she kissed me and I returned the kiss holding her face in my hands. "I love you Gertrude," I breathed breaking away. 

I choked back sobs as I stroked her cheek. "I will look after the boy. I promise, I don't care what Oswald says."

"Thank you, Riddler." She breathed in shallowly trying to smile. "I know that Oswald and you have your differences, but please try not to be at each other's throats constantly, okay?" Tears began welling up in her own eyes now.

Her strength was now concentrated in her right hand on my left cheek.“You made this old woman feel things that she hadn’t felt in a very long time. I thank you for that, Riddler dear. I fancy you quite a lot as well. If only we had met at in a different time…” 

She paused taking in a few breaths as her voice now fell to a whisper,”Riddler, do not be afraid to feel. Emotions will be your strength.The strongest one being happiness. Although my physical body is failing me now, as long as you keep me in your memory, I will continue to live on.” 

I closed my eyes at her words as tears snaked my cheeks. I didn't tell her but there would be no happiness once she was gone. I didn't want to feel happiness if she died, and she was close now. 

I just nodded weakly kissing her hand when I turned my head and clutched her hands in my own. 

I couldn't find words to speak as I just watched her. We had always said the things we needed to say to one another. I kissed her forehead again. 

"I won't forget you my dear." I whispered. 

I sat there as she faded never letting go of her hand. "Goodbye my angel," I told her gently as I knew the end was near for her now. 

It took everything in me to not start destroying everything.

She closed her eyes tears flowing down her face in streams. Her breathing was so shallow that her speech came out in each breath.

"Riddler...I....I...."She took in a breath then released it as her hand fell from my cheek landing palm up by her side. Looking at her chest, it failed to rise.

I looked to her face now lifeless and I choked back a sob as I sat there. I remained sitting there for a long while with my eyes closed as I rocked back and forth. It would be the last time I would ever shed a tear over anything. Rage filled me, I was angry at the world, at Ed for not saving her, at myself for not trying harder.

### Nygma

I wasn't sure how much time passed that I had let Riddler take over to say his goodbyes. He obediently receded when I needed him to and I crawled over to Oswald. I got up and cleared off a table in the room and then got him up on the table with some difficulty. He was doing better but still not out of the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

### Oswald

Light filtered in through my eyelids causing me to stir. After a few moments of tossing my head from side to side screaming out "No! Mother, come back!" my eyes fluttered open. Laying there taking in what I had just dreamed.

I now struggled to remember what I had seen behind closed eyelids. My mother was walking away from me towards a bright light off in the distance. She turned back to wave goodbye to me. Her mouth moved but I could not hear her words, as though she were mute.

I sat up taking in my surroundings. That was when I remembered Fish taking us hostage, being hooked up to the chair, waking up briefly to see my mother try and fight off Fish's men as Fish was pulling me from the chair. As further punishment, Fish had me watch as she emptied half of the Plague vial into my mother's mouth before force feeding me my own lethal dose.

As I was passing out from the stress for the chair and a lethal dose of Plague, I thought of Nygma and how much it would torture him to hear that I had died.

### Nygma

I lifted my head hearing movements, "Oswald?" I asked weakly from where I had spent my nights sleeping at the counter opposite the table.

I had disposed of his mother's body long beforehand. I was not ready to tell him, but I knew he was going to ask.

"Oswald, you're okay," I whispered with a weak smile getting up and going over to him taking his hand in my own.

"Yes, I am. A little peon like Fish couldn't bring me down." Oswald replied back.

I reached up and stroked his cheek. "Thankfully I had the antidote to Plague ready." I breathed.

"Oh, so that is what you had been working away on in Falcone's lab, instead of coming home to me at night." He smiled faintly at me.

"Yes, actually it was." I nodded swallowing hardly. I leaned over and kissed his forehead. Tear tracks were apparent on my face. "I wouldn't be able to live without you." I breathed pulling away.

Seeing the tear tracks on my face, Oswald stroked my cheek with the back of his hand,"You had nothing to worry about., Neg my dear. You antidote would work just as flawlessly as Plague itself. What was with all of the tears?" He studied my face as I answered.

I swallowed at his question and just pulled away letting go of his hand and clasping my own in my lap staring at them. I couldn't look him in the face. This was all my fault.

"I only had one," I choked out weakly reaching up and grabbing my hair that had been getting longer.

Oswald  
"What do you mean that you only had one, Neg?" I asked.

In that same moment, that is when I remembered about my mother, and how Fish forced her to take half of the vial of Plague before forcing it in me.

"Neg, where is my mother?"

I began looking around the Clinic frantically.

### Nygma

I shook my head at his question as more tears started to fall. I clutched my hair tighter and just clenched up as if I was waiting for a blow.

"She's dead," I choked out weakly. "She told me to give you the antidote, we fought about it but she made me." I whimpered.

I curled my back hugging my knees as I was shaking remembering that night.

### Oswald

_She's dead_

Those words echoed in my head over and over again. I grabbed at the sides of my head until the words died down. I cracked and fell apart inside running over every single conversation, regretting not visiting her more often in the past few months, and even fighting with her before we were abducted my Fish.

I screamed long and loud. Tears flowed down my face for a few moments before another emotion, a very dark emotion bubbled up from the pit of my despair. I let it consume me and didn't even care about the consequences.

I got up from off of the table that I was sitting on and walked very slowly over to Nygma. Grabbing him but the collar of his button up shirt, I lifted him up and slammed him into the wall in front of me.

"What the fuck do you me ' _She's dead_ '?'" I spat in his face as I held him against the wall.

### Nygma

I cried out when he grabbed and threw me against the wall. I deserved it, and I was going to deserve every bit of anger he threw at me. I just stared at him in horror as he held me there.

_Let me handle him!_

I clenched my jaw. No. he's hurting.

"I'm so sorry, Oswald," I choked weakly as I looked to him. "She begged me to give it to you instead. But it's my fault because I made Plague and then I didn't have more antidote. I'm so sorry" I whimpered.

I didn't know what it felt like to have a mother that I loved. But I could understand his anger and pain right now. I couldn't look him directly in the eyes, I was so ashamed.

### Oswald

"Sorry... _SORRY_! That is all you have to say for yourself. No, I take that back, that is all you ever say!" I slammed him against the wall again.

I shook my head at him. My eyes never able to meet his. I was so upset that I could not even look him in straight in the face.

"I don't understand how you could be so stupid to only have one antidote when there may have been some Plague still out there. You are a failure! Always have been, to your family, to Lee, to myself, and even your own sorry self. You can't do anything without Riddler there whispering suggestions in your ear." My lip curled up in disgust.

### Nygma

I had expected him to be angry and hurt, but the words that were coming from his mouth really stunned me. I hadn't expected this amount of hostility.

I swallowed hardly and whimpered when he struck me against the wall again. My hands just fell to my sides and I just stared to a random space on the wall behind him.

He was right anyways, all I ever was sorry and pathetic. I choked back words of agreement and just remained silent.

"You know...I don't know why I ever even loved you..." He growled at me turning back to look at me. "Perhaps, it was that I felt sorry for you..."

My eyes made contact to his at those words. Nothing could ever hurt me more than those words especially from his mouth. I was horrified and hurt deeply.  
Everything we had been through I was certain we could get through this, but he had to go and throw that in my face.

"Maybe you did," I swallowed hardly. "I'm sorry you wasted everything." I choked.

_That's it, this is done with_ grunted Riddler from inside.

Riddler surged through to pick me up at my weakest which seemed to be what he always did lately.

### Riddler

Looking to Oswald coldly, I pulled back my arm and swung my fist right into his face.

I said nothing as I stormed away from him and left the clinic. I had to go find the kid anyways.

### Oswald

I stumbled back as Riddler's fist made contact with my face. I stood there watching him leave as I rubbed my cheek gingerly. At this point, I was too angry to care that Riddler was walking away with Edward's body, never to return to me.

I had bigger fish to fry, so to speak…

### Riddler

I walked through the back alleys of Gotham where I normally traveled to get to Gertrude's former apartment. I put my hands in my pockets.

You're never going back to him Eddie. Not after that, I will not let you. He doesn't deserve you, you will not go back to him on your hands and knees groveling.

There was no answer from Ed as I walked through the hall to Gertrude's apartment. I breathed in deeply having already dealt with my pain and now it was buried deep inside.  
I opened the door and looked inside. "Jonathon?" i asked loudly stepping inside and locking it behind me. "Pack whatever you want to pack we aren't staying here."

"Riddle man?" He came out of his room rubbing his eyes. "What do you mean /we aren't staying/? Where's the nice lady who lives here? I thought you were going to bring her back from the evil men." He asked very quickly beginning to work himself into a nervous fit. His body rocked back and forth while he mumbled incoherent things to himself.

I looked to him quietly and got down on one knee as I normally did when speaking to him, so he would be above me. It was a tactic I learned to use since I saw it put him at ease. 

"I was not able to save her." I told him as softly as I could. "It's just going to be you and me now. I promised her I would take care of you just like she had been."

"What?!" He looked at me with wide eyes filled with shock. "But why do we need to leave? I like it here and I was doing so well controlling the scarecrow man." He collapsed to the floor in tears taking in all that I had just told him.

"Because bad people know about this place and they will be back." I told him gently. I watched him quietly on the floor and rested my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Jonathon, I really am." 

I sighed weakly. "We will get you to overcome your fears, I will work with you no matter how long it takes. You have me now."  
"B-b-bad people? Like the one's who took the nice lady away from us?"

"Yes just like those people, probably the same people." I responded to him. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they took you too."  
Jonathon looked up at me and smiled faintly. 

"We can go now. I don't have much of anything to pack." 

He rushes into Gertrude's room and brings back a gold scarf, one of Gertrude's favorites, and a brooch in the shape of a question mark.

"You don't think she'd mind, do you?" He asked looking up at me with large sad eyes.

I looked to the scarf then to Jonathon and shook my head. "She would be happy if you took it." I nodded and patted the top of his head as I got to my feet.

"I'll follow you wherever, Riddle man." He smiled at me and took my hand.

I couldn't help but half smile at that, I looked down to him for a moment and nodded. 

I glanced around the apartment and sighed internally walking towards the door with Jonathon at my side. I figured we'd go over to Ivy's place for now, until I could figure out something else. 

I needed to get the essentials out of the apartment Eddie and Oswald once shared, and then retrieve particular items out of the Clinic as well. 

I walked with Jonathon through Gotham holding his hand firmly and glaring at anyone who took an interest in him. I found Ivy's apartment town home eventually and knocked on the door. 

Her place was rather nice, a cute brownstone in the richer part of town. There was a wall of Ivy vines crawling against the brick of the home all the way up to the roof. 

Ivy swung open the door and smirked seeing myself and then glanced down to Jonathon. "Come in." she beamed and allowed the two of us inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing credit for Fish and Gertrude goes to Yayume, as her usual voice Oswald was currently unconscious XD


End file.
